Broken Hearted Progeny
by lissylou226
Summary: Pam is upset over her Maker's threat and recalls the past with Eric. One shot. Set the night after s4e11. Rated M or violence and some adult references


/Written in the time of after s4e11 of True Blood, but Pam is based more on the book version of herself. One shot./

Pam looked at the clock on her bedside table. 9:30 in the evening. She should be at Fangtasia at the moment, but after hte blow up the night before she wouldn't be going. Eric had told her to leave his sight or he'd kill her. It wasn't an order but a suggestion and Pam had taken it. She loved her Maker as she loved no other and for Eric to threaten her life it drove her insane. She was beginning to feel as if he loved Sookie more than he loved her. They'd spent over a hundred years together. A hundred and fifty years give or take and he'd never threatened her as he had the night before. Sure he'd threatened to punish her for her insubordinate ways. She'd been punished by him several times in the hundred and fifty years she had been his, but still the thought remained... He'd never threatened her life. And all because of a human?

The mere thought enraged Pam. She looked over a crystal decoration Eric had given her decades ago and glared at it. Without thinking she picked the decoration up and sent it flying at the wall across her room. She watched as it shattered into a glittering and deathly shower of shards of glass. If Pam had been watching someone else do this she'd have been glad that her human, Miriam, wasn't in the room. But it wasn't someone else. Pam had shattered and slivered the carved glass into a million tiny pieces. Miriam was the last thing on her mind.

Pam's face was covered in blood. Not just from the bleeds as she hadn't slept the day before, but from crying as well. She felt exhausted from the lack of blood and knew she needed to feed, but she refused to. She refused to leave her house and the only human here was Miriam. The girl was sick with lukemia and Pam would hate herself later if she hurt Miriam while she was acting like this. But she had good reason or so she thought. Eric was her's and she was Eric's. There was no changing that. She may have Miriam who was her lover and who she planned to turn her, but Pam would always be Eric's. Eric would always be the one Pam loved the most. The one she'd give her life for. She knew in her right mind that if Eric and Miriam were both captured and to be killed, that she'd take Eric's place. Not because she wouldn't want to live without Miriam, but because she wouldn't be able to stand to see her Maker hurt before her eyes.

Pam laid down in her bed, pulling the silk sheets around her body. Her mind began to wonder to times when her and Eric had been happiest - when she'd first been turned. The first thing she'd fallen in love with about him was his hair. The mane of golden hair, it was part of the reason she had thrown a fit about cutting it when he got blood in his hair. But as time went she'd fallen for him all over. At the beginning in the 1840s to the early 1900s they'd made love countless times. They got to know each other's bodies in every way possible. They knew just what to do to please the other. As the early 1900s waned into the 1930s and the Great Depression they parted ways. Eric released her and she was out to figure out what to do with her own life. Eric had always been on her mind then as well.

And then in the early in 2007 Eric had summoned her again. This time it had been to help him run his business - a bar called Fangtasia. Needless to say the reunion was a happy one and for the first few months there was plenty of making up for lost time. But then Sookie came into the picture. She'd ruined it. As the memories began to fade into even darker ones Pam pulled herself from her thoughts. She let out a body-wrenching sob and was once again crying. Her bloody tears were staining the pink sheets that covered the new matress and she was sure that her matress would be ruined after this. She'd be back to sleeping in her coffin again until she got a new matress. It didn't matter though. She was loosing Eric and to a fucking human. A blonde human... Pam couldn't help but to wonder if it was the curvy blonde that had initially drew Eric to the girl or the fae blood. If it was the first then Pam was even more pissed about it. She was the blonde woman in Eric's life even if now they were just a Maker-Child couple. She was the blonde.

Pam heard the door to her room open and looked up to see Miriam standing in the doorway. "Go away." She said. She watched as the door shut and then curled up in her sheets again. "Jag vill att min Skapare ryggen, för fan." She muttered in Eric's native tongue.

Swedish Translation: I just want my Maker back, damn it.


End file.
